Remus's Special Friends
by gallifrey-companion
Summary: While Remus Lupin was a professor at Hogwarts, many queer students seemed to gravitate towards him, looking for advice and comfort. He did not disappoint.


The first time it happened it was the middle of September. Professor Remus J. Lupin sat behind his large dark wooden desk grading the papers of fourth years. While he had originally found the idea and act of grading tedious and annoying, he was slowly getting into the rhythm. His amber eyes quickly read over the, luckily, good cursive of one student with practiced eased. He loved it when students would write legibly. In the back of his mind, he remembered the sight of his friend's homework and quickly banished the thought. It was still too painful, especially with Sirius on the run now.

Remus was just placing the last corrected paper in the pile and was leaning back with a heavy sigh when he heard a knock on his door. Curiously, the professor got up. It was less than an hour to curfew, who would knocking on his door? He knew it must be a student because the teachers would have knocked and then come right in. Most students, however, waited to be called in.

It wasn't until Remus was nearing the door that he heard the sniffling of someone crying. Even more confused, he opened the heavy door and peered out.

A little second year Ravenclaw stood there in the doorway. Her red-rimmed blue eyes kept flashing from the professor to her shoes in embarrassment. Remus could see that chunks of her dark hair had been forcefully removed from her ponytail and hung scattered around her head. Her robe was rumbled and hanging off of her small frame in odd angles.

At this point, Remus could tell someone had done something to the girl. But the next she lifted her head, what he saw made his gasp in shock. She had a bruise forming on one eye. It was quickly turning blue and black.

"Miss Grays!" Remus exclaimed. He quickly ushered her into his office and had her sit down in one of the plush chairs in front of his desk. "What happened?"

He pattered around his office. Miss Jeanie Grays dapped at her eyes with the handkerchief that was handed to her. He grabbed a magical-muggle first aid kit that he kept in his office for full moons and after a moment's thought, put the kettle on to make some nice hot tea to calm her down.

Jeanie sniffled a bit as she struggled to find words.

"I- my housemates… it's stupid, nothing. One of the older students mentioned something so I thought to come to you but it's nothing. I'm sorry for bothering you, Professor, I'll go." She started to get up, but Remus gentle pushed her back into her chair.

"It is not 'nothing' when you are crying and you look like this, Miss Grays." Remus told her. He knelt before her chair so he was just below her eye level. With muggle medicine, he dapped at the cuts that surrounded her eye. He could feel the angry swell under his calloused fingers and he frowned.

"It…I… I was talking to some of the girls in my dorm, you see. While I'm not very liked, we are all usually have girl talk together. But when I told them I was…" She trailed off and looked down as if ashamed. Remus put a single finger under her chin and raised her head so she was looking at him.

"It's okay, sweetie, you can tell me. I won't judge you. I don't look like Professor Snape after all, yes?"

That got a small smile out of the girl and Remus began to put a thick paste over the forming bruise.

"I told them I was gay. One or two didn't seem to like that and told some of the older kids. Their words were that they would 'try to beat it out of me'."

Remus nearly growled. How dare they! How dare they beat a thirteen year old girl because of something she couldn't control! Remus resolved to have a "talk" with these kids, and soon.

He realized that he had been quiet for too long and quickly reassured the girl.

"Thank you, Professor." She murmured as he handed her a hot cup of tea.

"No problem, Miss Grays." He responded, sitting in his chair. After a minute he asked, "Have you talked to Professor Flitwick about this?"

Jeanie shook her head. "No. You were the first one to come to mind, Professor."

Remus quirked an eyebrow.

"And why is that?"

Here, she blushed again.

"I heard from one of the fourth years that you went to school with their parents. They had mentioned that in your fifth year you went out with some Ravenclaw boy." She whispered softly, not meeting his eyes.

Remus chuckled, smiling at the memory. "Yes, I did. His name was Brett Winters."

It was true. Remus and Brett had become potion partners in their fifth year and had eventually gone out for four or five months before they broke it off as friends. Remus himself was bisexual.

Jeanie seemed to be debating with herself but she asked quickly, as if afraid she would be in trouble for asking. "Did your friends mind that you did?" She burst out. "I'm sorry."

Remus smiled at the girl. "It's fine. No, not really. Of course, it was a bit of a shock when they, ah, found out," James and Sirius finding out involved them following Remus and bursting in on the pair in a broom cupboard. Fun times to be had. "But they adjusted. Most do, so do not worry Miss Grays. If your friends do not accept you, then maybe you need different friends."

"Thanks Professor Lupin." She said. She then noticed the time. "Oh, I have to go! Thank you again!"

As she jumped up, Remus also rose. He took her cup and followed her to the door. Just before she left, Jeanie rose to the tips of her toes and kissed his cheek softly, before bolting down the hallway.

Remus stood frozen in the doorway with a happy smile on his face for a few minutes.

Two weeks later, no one had figured out how those seven Ravenclaws had gotten stuck on the ceiling of the Great Hall overnight until lunch the next day. They won't say how or why they were there either, just that owl feathers somehow get everywhere.

* * *

The second time it happened was nearly two months later. The cold November air was starting creep over the old school. Fires were lit and windows closed until the spring. The first wave of colds started to arrive in the Infirmary.

Remus was grading papers again (Merlin, when did they ever end?) during the lunch period when he heard a student knocking on his door. He called out "Enter," and looked up when he heard a chocked cry.

It was a seventh year Slytherin, Malcolm Reyns. Unlike his peers, Mister Reyns was a quiet, nonjudgmental pureblood from a neutral family. Whenever Remus saw the boy, it seemed like he was trying to bury himself in books, an idea Remus himself had done while a student.

Mister Reyns did not have his robes on, however that was not unusual; many removed them for lunch as the Great Hall was always perfectly heated. What was unusual was the bright red pieces of paper was clutched in his fist and scattered in his curly hair.

Remus recognized them immediately. Howler.

The professor sucked in a breath and stood. With a small wave of his wand a muttered charm, the tea began to pour itself. He gently started to guide Malcolm into a seat. Remus floated over two cups of warm tea for the pair of them, but placed both on the desk. Before they could make it to the chairs, however, Malcolm couldn't hold on anymore.

A loud cry left his mouth and he fell into Remus's waiting arms. The professor had seen the familiar signs and he knew that Malcolm would just need to cry it out.

Remus felt Malcolm grip his robes and the tears soaking his shirt but he did not care. He carefully wrapped his arms around the young man so he would not fall and slowly rubbed his back, making comforting noises. Malcolm was tall, nearly matching Remus's six feet, but in his arms he slumped down. Remus was reminded how young these kids really were.

As Malcolm's cries died down he stepped away from Remus, whipping his nose on his own handkerchief.

"Who was it from?" The professor asked seriously, handing him the tea as they both sat down.

"My mother," He responded. After blowing his noise, he answered the unasked question hanging between the two of them. "She did not like finding out that the son she thought was straight was dating a boy, a Gryffindor no less."

Remus nodded. Even though the Reyns were a neutral family, most Slytherin-Gryffindor relationships were not treated too well. Add in a same sex relationship to the boy who probably had an arranged marriage since he was a year old, he could see why Lady Reyns was not happy with her son.

"I'm guessing that the Howler went off in the Hall?" He asked. Remus was careful to keep any trace of judgment out of his voice while keeping it calm and steady. Malcolm was grateful for that.

"Yeah. She threatened to disown me if I did not end the relationship." He let out another choked sob at the thought. They loved each other, dammit! Why couldn't they just be happy.

"If it is not too personal, may I ask who he is?" Remus inquired.

"Percy Weasley."

Remus was shocked, but did not let it show too much. Though, now that he thought about it, it did make sense. In class, there was no animosity between the two. The professor remembered the secret smiles and glances he had ignored. A thought struck him.

"So Mister Weasley and Miss Clearwater was a façade?" He assumed. Malcolm nodded.

"They see each other as siblings, nothing more."

There was silence for a few moments, before Remus asked, "What are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing. I won't end it, but father won't let her disown me." Malcolm gave him a wryly smile. "Mother likes to forget who the head of the family is. Besides, Father has known for two years. He has no problem with it. It's just…"

"She's your mother." Remus finished.

"Exactly."

"Well, Mister Reyns, I am sorry to say that I can't do much to help you, but if you ever need to talk or a shoulder to cry on, you can come to me."

"I know. Thank you, Professor Lupin."

Like before, Remus followed his student to the door. Except this time, instead of a kiss on the cheek like with Miss Grays, Mister Reyns gave him one last large hug before heading to his next class.

* * *

This happened a few more times that year. It seemed that Remus had become the professor to go to when someone needed consoling. It had even led to the ten or so students he had helped that year come together on his birthday in March and they all got a large, fuzzy, charmed-warm blanket and a ever refilling tub of chocolates from the kitchens. Remus was not sure how they knew about each other, but they all seemed very close.

_"Come on, Professor!" Natalie Kingly urged. _

_ Remus was not sure where he was being towed, but he followed along obediently, smiling to himself. Natalie seemed so eager and excited. It was hard to find her like this in public much. _

_ The professor was led into an unused classroom on the seventh floor, a ways away from anyone. Inside, the room was decorated with banners, floating confetti, and balloons. 9 other students were situated around the room. When they entered, they all yelled "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The professor stared around in shock._

_ "I-what-how did you know?"He asked in complete and utter shock. The gathered kids laughed. _

_ "Marie here," The adorably clever first year Slytherin waved happily. "Managed to get it out of the Headmaster."_

_ "You didn't have to do this for me. Why did you, anyways? I doubt you do this for all of your teachers."_

_They stared at him, surprised. After sharing glances, Aries spoke up. _

_ "Professor, do you not understand how much you did for us this year?" At his blank look, the sixth year lion explained. "You are the only thing that kept many of us from falling apart. You were _always _there for us, even if it was for something trivial. You helped us though figuring out who were really were and kept us grounded. You brought us together. You fought for us. No one has ever did that for us. Forgive me if this is too personal, but I think I can saw from all of us that you became family. I know most of us see you as a father figure."_

_ The room was silent as they all watched Remus absorb this. _

_ "Father figure?" He asked. "I-really? I'm honored."_

_Then Jake, a second year added, _

_ "Plus, you are the best werewolf defense teacher ever!" _

_ The students groaned at him while Remus stared at them in total shock. _

_ "You-you-you know? And you aren't afraid of me?" He asked. The basic idea was unthinkable to him. Here they were, these awesome, amazing students throwing him a birthday party knowing what he was. The poor professor just did not understand. _

_ "Why would we be scared of you?" Miss Hermione Granger asked. "You never hurt us, only helped and cared for us?" _

_ "But I'm a monster," He muttered. _

_ "You are not!" At least four of them said firmly. _

_ Remus just nodded. _

_ "Time for gifts, I think." Malcolm announced. _

_ Marie and Liza brought over two large boxes. Liza handed him hers first. Remus carefully unwrapped the sparkling gold paper to reveal a tub the size of a small beach bucket. Curiously, he opened it to see it filled with various chocolates. He nearly began to drool right then and there. _

_ "It's unlimited. The elves here seem to love you and promised to make sure that it was always filled with chocolates." _

_ "Thank you, it's amazing."_

_ He was then handed the second. He opened it up to find a large, fuzzy dark blue and green blanket. _

_ "We know how you were always cold, so we got you this. It is charmed to be always clean, fuzzy, and warm."Hermione explained. "Liza and Natalie actually knit it themselves. We know it's not much we thought you would like them."_

_ Remus ran his fingers over the fabric in wonder. They made this? For him? Remus simply did not understand, but gave them the most grateful look he could muster. _

_ "I love them, really. Thank you so much."_

* * *

When the professor's werewolf status was revealed after the whole Sirius Black is Innocent fiasco, and he was forced to leave the school, all of them came to his office in protest. Many of them were in tears when he told them he was leaving. They did not want to lose the best teacher they had ever had and the only one to help them.

When he reluctantly told them who had ousted him, Professor Snape remained entirely pink for the remaining three weeks of term. No one knew who did it.

* * *

Now it was just over a year later. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were soon going to go into their fifth year at Hogwarts. Voldemort had risen from the ashes, killing Cedric Diggory in the process.

Remus had pretty much moved into Grimmauld Place to be with Sirius. While he did not go nearly as insane as most would think, that did not mean that he was perfect in the head. You don't come out of twelve years of Azkaban with no small list of problems.

So that was why he was there. He was to watch over Sirius and make sure that he was slowly getting better.

It was currently the beginning of July and Remus had buried himself in the amazingly huge Black Library. It was only two days to the full moon and he was starting to avoid people again. The constant stream of people coming in and out left him antsy and the noise that echoed though the slim halls made him twitchy so he hid himself in the only quiet place in the house. It seemed the Blacks had understood the importance of quiet for reading as the room was soundproofed.

Unfortunately, they had not placed a fireplace in the room as a fire hazard. No matter that it was July and nice and hot outside, the Back House always seemed to be cold. So her he was, reading a large book on the ancient fays of Northern Ireland when the door swung open.

"And here is the library, from what I've heard from Harry, you'll be in here quite a lot- oh hey, Moony!" Sirius black greeted happily. Already having an idea who was behind the ex-convict, he was not too surprised when Hermione Granger stepped out.

"'Ello Hermione," Remus greeted happily. He had forgotten how much he missed her. "How are you?"

He saw her gaze flash to Sirius was a quick second before she lied, "Fine."

Remus gave her a small nod.

"You kept it." Hermione stated, in a bit of wonder.

"What?" Sirius asked but Remus understood. Sirius was ignored for now as Hermione stepped up to the couch Remus was seated at.

"Of course I kept it. It was the best gift anyone as ever given me."

He saw Hermione's face start to crumble and he sent Sirius a frantic look. Thirteen years ago he would have known to leave at that look, but unfortunately it had been too long since they could speak in looks and gazes.

Remus's arms were waiting as Hermione fell into the familiar feeling of being comforted. She did not notice as Sirius was blasted from the room.

"Shhhh… it's okay sweetie… it's okay." Remus murmured into the large head of hair. He ran one hand through the curls in a way that he remembered she liked. Hermione's head was tucked in the crook under his chin.

"I mi-mi-missed yooouu!" She cried. "Without you, we-we didn't have anywhere to go! We all mi-missed you!"

Remus's heart broke at the idea that he had left his little group alone, but also filled with pride that he had meant so much to them.

"I know, sweetie, I know. I'm here now though." He reassured her as he handed a tissue. "How are things going with that little Ravenclaw girl of yours? And what about the others?"

Hermione gave him a grateful smile as she started to tell him all about the lives of his special little ten.

An hour later when Sirius thought it would be safe enough to venture back into the library was surprised to find Hermione curled up in Remus's side, that blue and green blanket surrounding them both. She was sleeping soundly as Remus read, one hand running over her curls. They looked peaceful.

* * *

Based on a tumblr post by queertactics


End file.
